


On the way home

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Toshiya and Die are on their way home from their North America tour 2013 Ghoul at the end of November. The tour has been hard work and tedious travelling seasoned with big and smaller mishaps but also great successes. Toshiya is dying to spend some quality time with Die but he's unsure how to proceed. He gets his first chance to do that, when Die needs help in falling asleep during the flight. When the plane is approaching Tokyo, Toshiya collects his courage and invites Die to a gaming session at his home. That would hopefully be a good start to the long holiday period with interesting events like modelling in a fashion show, Die's birthday party and New Year's celebration with family and friends.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338
Kudos: 4





	On the way home

Three and a half weeks and fourteen shows around US and Canada, who wouldn’t be tired after that! At least Toshiya was. He was so much looking forward to the next two months at home in his own privacy, far away from his stinky snoring bandmates and staff. Okay, Die didn’t snore that much and Shinya either but somehow, he was fed up with all this. Maybe he just needed a break and time to concentrate on himself and his workouts and maybe write some new songs for their coming album.

“Any news from Eva about the modelling event? Wasn’t it supposed to be before Christmas?” Die asked in a low voice trying to look nonchalant but the quick beat of his pulse gave him away. Toshiya could feel his heartbeat because his large hand was resting on Die’s wrist under the blanket. It was in the middle of an artificial night on an airplane bound to Tokyo and everyone was supposed to sleep or at least be trying to do so. The cabin was dark, filled only with loud hiss of the air-conditioning system and constant hum of the engines.

“She promised to call me to agree about the details right after we’re back from our tour. How come?”

“Err, I was just thinking to invite Eva and Mari to my birthday party. There’s a chance that these two events overlap…”

“I will let you know about the schedule as soon as I know more about the details”, Toshiya promised and gave a yawn after that. “Please try to get some sleep now… or do you need some help from me?” Toshiya whispered and moved his hand onto Die’s skinny thigh and from there to the front of his jeans. Die drew a deep breath and pushed himself lightly against Toshiya’s palm. There was nothing he liked more than the sensations of Toshiya’s lips and tongue caressing his thing and sucking him into kingdom come. 

“I’d appreciate some help”, he hissed and glanced quickly around to see if everyone else was asleep.

Toshiya slid Die’s zipper open and pushed his hand into his pants to find his manhood. Die’s breathing hitched when Toshiya’s fingers folded around his stem and started to move up and down slowly but efficiently.

Fora while Die just enjoyed Toshiya’s handiwork but eventually his breathing started to accelerate, his muscles tensed, and he grit his teeth to keep quiet. “Please suck me! Otherwise I will make a mess here”, he whispered and pulled Toshiya’s head down towards his lap. Toshiya dived under the blanket just in time to catch a mouthful of Die’s sperm.

“A nice catch”, Die mumbled already sounding sleepy and relaxed.

When Die had fallen asleep Toshiya had time to reminisce the tour they had just finished and his relationship with Die. During the tour there had hardly been any time for private matters and romance for that matter. Travelling in a tightly packed single decker bus with double bunks was far from luxury. One night Toshiya dropped his blanket and had to climb down from the upper bed to retrieve it from the floor, after which he couldn’t get any sleep for two hours. Toshiya and Die spent some time together doing sightseeing but other than that, their life was only sleeping, travelling, rehearsals and shows.

Their tour 2013 Ghoul didn’t have a very promising start. There had been a shooting incident at Los Angeles airport just before their landing and the band was stuck at the airport for four hours. The traffic to the airport was blocked so they had to walk to their hotel, which luckily wasn’t located very far. 

The band had decided to use videos as background and a live video camera during The Blossoming Beelzebub in accordance with their domestic shows. During the first shows they had problems especially with the live video camera, which made Kyo lose his temper at least once, which in turn affected the mood of his bandmates. To ensure that the problems would not reoccur they arranged a full video rehearsal before their show in New York. The rehearsal went well but in spite of that, Kyo complained that the venue was ‘inconvenient’.

However, the most nerve-wrecking incident was when their tour bus broke down on their way to Seattle. They had to postpone the show with one day, transfer all their gear to another truck and travel in a van to Seattle. It was important for the whole band that they didn’t have to cancel the show and disappoint their fans, who were fervently waiting to see them play live. Toshiya's opinion was that they couldn’t let mishaps affect their mood, after all, they were there to delight the fans whatever happened.

Now that they were on their way home, Toshiya wasn’t particularly excited about the coming fashion show, but he knew his feelings would probably change after getting deeper into the details of the event together with Eva. For some reason Toshiya had come to respect this tall blond woman, who had built a successful fashion business in Japan. Toshiya’s own business ambitions lay in the same area, so it didn’t hurt to get some inside information from an experienced colleague.

Toshiya was a bit uneasy with the idea of inviting Mari and Eva to Die’s birthday party but perhaps that was harmless considering that the women were returning to Sweden in January. Die’s adventures with the opposite sex had been less frequent lately when he had finally surrendered to the idea that he was probably bi. Yet, talking about girls and Die kept Toshiya on his toes. Normally it meant hassle, worry and heart break for him.

His relationship with Die had developed favorably since the difficult start. Die was slowly getting used to having a physical relationship with Toshiya. During the tours that meant kisses and occasional blowjobs to Die, nothing more. In the long run that of course wouldn’t satisfy Toshiya’s needs, but he understood that Die needed time to cope with the new situation. Consequently, Toshiya was very careful with introducing new elements into their love life so that he wouldn’t scare Die away once more.

During this tour Toshiya’s need to make love with Die had grown almost intolerable, making him dream about Die every time he closed his eyes. This moment was no exception; the last thing he remembered before nodding off was the painful longing for his red-headed friend.

Toshiya probably hadn’t slept very long, when Die poked his arm to wake him up.

“Rise and shine! It’s time for breakfast or lunch or whatever you want to call it”, Die grinned looking perky and well rested. The flight time to Tokyo was about twelve hours but due to the time difference they would arrive at Narita airport late on Tuesday afternoon after leaving Los Angeles on Monday morning 25th of November.

Toshiya checked his watch that was still running at LA time. They still had two hours to go. “Sorry, but I will have to go to the toilet first”, Toshiya said stretching his long legs to get the blood circulation going. The trolleys serving the breakfast/lunch were at the front of the plane so there was still plenty of time to take a pee.

When the guys had received their breakfast trays and some coffee to go with it, Toshiya’s longing for Die returned even more potent. After enjoying his sandwich and some orange juice in silence he finally took a deep breath and turned towards Die.

“What are your plans for tomorrow? Would you like to come over to my place in the evening and play something?”

“Nothing special, except some laundry stuff. What time did you have in mind?” Die asked his cheeks glowing slightly. Toshiya took notice of his friend’s excitement and felt relieved. Maybe there was a chance to spend some quality time with Die after all.

“Around six o’clock would be fine. We could go to the near by diner to grab some dinner and continue with a game after that”, Toshiya proposed.

“I think my train arrives at half past six so we could meet at the restaurant around that time. Can’t wait to give you a thorough beating in a game”, Die grinned and gave Toshiya’s arm a friendly tap. Toshiya blushed of pleasure as Die’s touch was still a rare treat for him.

When the guys had finished their meal and the trays had been collected away, the plane was rapidly approaching Narita airport. Toshiya enjoyed the gorgeous feeling of coming home from a long and undoubtedly successful tour. Now it would be time to enjoy some free time and spend New Year with one’s friends and loved ones and maybe learn something new about the fashion industry.


End file.
